Demon of Chaos
by SaviorOfOlympus
Summary: When the Gods feel Chaos stirring from it's sleep,they have no choice but to seal the Great Being in a demigod's body who witholds unimaginable power and that demigod is our favorite hero, Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

13 years ago

Third Person POV

It was stirring from its sleep of a hundred millennia, subconsciously of course. It wasn't an evil being neither a good being. It has awoken from its slumber quite a few times recently, only for it to continue its sleep and the world cannot have this being in its realm because this being would bring discord to our world and the name of this being is **Chaos**.

6 months later

Hades' POV

I was sitting on my throne in the Underworld, thinking about my kids that were in a casino in Nevada where time practically stopped. This train of thought led me to thoughts of my late wife Maria Di Angelo, I actually find it depressing and ironic how I'm the god of death but yet I can't even resurrect my dead wife. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't realize that there were unworldly yells and cries coming from Tartarus.

I bolted to the cliff edge of Tartarus and heard cries of ghastly immortals saying "He has stirred there is no hope, no hope I tell you."

"Silence" I yelled to the depths of Tartarus. They all quieted down, "It has stirred not he, Krios" Coeus, the smartest of the Titans said.

"Oh shut up, you snobby braniac." Krios retorted.

"That's a pretty lame insult."

"I said shut up!"

"If I don't shut up what will you do, huh, throw your detached leg at me."

"Oh no you didn't, you son of bitc-

"I told you to stop!" I interjected to stop the silly quarrel between the two Titans

"I want to know what thing is stirring and where" I asked demandingly.

After a few moments of silence Coeus spoke up. "I'll tell you of what phenomenon has just happened and I can't wait for your fellow Olympians to hear this, especially my own grandchildren" he sneered, hatred evident in his tone

"**Chaos **has **awoken!**"

4 months later at Olympus

Athena's POV

All of the Olympians (including myself) had gathered around the throne room to discuss important matters that had occurred recently. I noticed Hades was unworldly pale today, I mean paler than a person who lived under the sun for three thousand years. I also noticed that Poseidon looked rather worried but also very content (**AN: Poseidon is worried because he doesn't want Zeus to find he's breaking the oath and happy because he seeinhg Sally Jackson**). Apollo and Artemis were arguing about which one was the oldest and I felt the urge to tell Apollo that Artemis was older because she helped their mom, Leto, give birth to Apollo but I didn't interject because I didn't want to receive further teasing from the sun god.

"Enough" Zeus shouted to silence all conversations in the room.

"Has anyone received important information throughout the past six months?" He asked.

Hades raised up his hand and Zeus nodded for him to go on, "Brother, I hate to tell you this but there has been rumours in the Underworld that Chaos has stirred."

"Are these rumors true." Zeus replied and and Hades simply nodded his head in confirmation.

The throne room fell completely silent and every Olympian paled, even Apollo's head stopped bobbing from the music he was listening to from his walkman. My heart stopped because that would mean the apocalypse. Suddenly, an idea started to formulate in my mind.

I remembered reading from an ancient ritual book from Hecate's library that you can seal an immortal's being in a very powerful demigod's body, especially children of the Big Three. But I remembered the great prophecy and how the elder gods took an oath to not sire anymore children. But immortals can never change their ways. I couldn't ask Zeus if he has been currently seeing a mortal lover because his children already had been born. So I grudgingly decided to ask Poseidon since I didn't trust Hades.

'"Poseidon have you been seeing any mortal lovers." All the gods stared at me like I had gone nuts and I realized I didn't explain myself. "I have a plan to seal Chaos in a demigod of the Big Three, but also have the powers of all the Olympians and most minor and primordial gods like Hecate and Chronos, powers of previous heroes too and invulnerability from bathing in the River Styx to maintain and yet control the being of Chaos within and also to use him to save Olympus as the Great Prophecy states 'A child of the eldest gods' and when I say Olympians, I include Hestia and Hades. So resuming to my former question, Poseidon are you currently seeing any mortal lovers." I explained.

"Yes, I am currently seeing Sally Jackson." He responded.

"Good but the night before you conceive, we'll give you our powers and blessings.

"Very well." Poseidon answered.

9 months later

Third Person's POV

Poseidon cradled the baby boy and swaddled him with white blankets, tears in his eyes due to the fact that his wife just died by giving birth to such a powerful being that's withholding the creator of the Universe inside him, Poseidon begged Sally not to go through with this because there was a big possibility she could die but she just said this was for the greater good and she would go through with it no matter what.

Poseidon was interrupted by the baby opening its eyes and Poseidon almost fell back with fear. The newborn child had the same sea-green eyes as his father but the baby had much more intelligible, piercing eyes than his father, they looked like they could see right through you soul.

Hestia had comforted Poseidon from grieving over his late wife and told him "Even though a soul very close to you has come to an end, a soul very close to you has come to a beginning." She also told him his son was to be raised on Olympus after bathing in the River Styx. The sea god worried about his son's life being like a normal tragic hero story but then he realized the name that Sally gave their child and he leaned in and whispered in his son's ear "Do not worry much about your life leading a path like a tragic heroes' because you, unlike most heroes, have a happy ending because your namesake foretells that future,", pausing as Poseidon was about to use his newborn child's full name for the first time and for a weird reason, he was quite nervous about it, "**Perseus** Jackson."


	2. What Do You Mean Missing!

**Hi I'm back and here to write another chapter and I finished the book "I Am Number Four" in a day and a half and I'm only twelve. Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer last time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek Mythology (is that even possible?) but I do own most of the plot.**

Percy at ageseven

Athena's POV

I was waiting for Perseus to start our school and battle lessons for quite a long time and I was quite impatient (just like a son of Poseidon to be unpunctual). I was about to turn around and cancel the lesson but a young child with shaggy black hair and sea-grean eyes comes walking in. "Why are you late young Percy." I asked with demand or tried to.

"I was busy." he replied. I nodded because I was too afraid to press him further, now you may be asking, _How come a three thousand year old war goddess is afraid of a seven year old kid._ The reason why I'm afraid of Perseus is because Chaos, the ultimate being, is within this boy which causes all of his powers from us Immortals to increase by a hundredfold and exceeds the power of the owner, for example the power of the demigod Hercules is increased hundred times more so Perseus would have beyond abnormal strength. So gods shake with fear when he comes to say hello. "Percy, are you ready to learn Calculus 2 for the whole week." I referred Perseus to Percy because he prefers that name.

"Yes!" He said eager to learn, his intelligence outranks the one of my most famed son Sheldon Cooper **(Big Bang Theory)** and even mine. So I handed him a humongous textbook to read for over the week and I started my lesson on the basics of Calculus. After an hour of our learning lesson I move towards our combat lesson. "Okay, today's lesson you're going to learn the sword disarming technique."

I demonstrated the disarming technique on a dummy then I asked him to try it on me and I'll try to do the same thing but on him. I charged him with full fury and I noticed his eyes were closed and then he was gone in a flash only to reappear besides me. "Look like you're too slow, Lady Athena."

Then he mimicked my demonstration on me and my sword fell to the ground. There was silence for awhile and all you could have heard was the sword clattering as it tumbled but then finally stopped, it was tough accepting the fact that you're a war goddess but yet you can't beat a seven year old in a fight.

I sighed and dismissed the class with Perseus early to prepare for the winter council meeting. I was delighted that I would see my children well a glimpse of them at least.

During the Council Meeting, December 21

Percy POV (the wait is finally over!)

I left the class with Lady Athena and headed to my dorm. My dorm is a large room with a bed in the right corner and a bookshelf beside it, the walls are covered with a painting of the ocean, and the ceiling is covered with a picture of the stars in space.

I sighed, I knew that all of the gods were afraid of me though my father, in this world he is, Poseidon isn't as fearful. It made hard for me to connect with them, study their behaviour and even make a friend of them. I pondered if it's me who stopping a friendship because I always keep to myself but I'm polite and caring so it's probably because they fear me. I wondered how the gods act around their children, do they smile at them, wave at them, give them help indirectly or do they completely ignore them. Asking myself that question, I went to go spy on the Olympians when they saw their children.

I headed toward the throne room silently and crept in and stayed behind the throne nearest to me which was the throne of Dionysus, who doesn't know me but knows about me because he was there when the decision was made for me to have all god's powers. I listened to them speak. "He is too powerful what if he destroys Olympus as in the Great Prophecy, we can never trust a monster like that" Dionysus pointed out, the rest of the Olympians got red in the face from rage and my dad opened his mouth to shout at Dionysus but another immortal beat him to it." Shut up you old sot, you barely know the wonderful child." Artemis yelled to Dionysus and stunning the gods. The Olympians were shocked that the Virgin goddess would stand up for a boy like that but then again she always showed affection towards me and was one of the only gods who weren't _that_ afraid of me.

"The boy is a blessing to all of us and we should be delighted that we have such a powerful demigod that we can trust and who is loyal to us, Dionysus, and if killing him in order to stall the Great Prophecy is Olympian justice then I will have none of it!" The Huntress continued. There was an uncomfortable silence and of course the King of the Gods had to break it. "I agree with Artemis and Dionysus you should be ashamed of yourself for proposing such a preposterous thing," the rest of the Council nodded in agreement and gave fierce glares toward the wine god, "I trust young Perseus to save Olympus because he is kind-hearted and loyal to us and don't you dare refer him to a monster Dionysus!" His voice rose into a scream at the last part of that sentence and you could easily tell he was furious.

"Lord, we must settle down because our children will be arriving soon." Athena said, not wanting to further anger Zeus and ever since he had to turn his daughter into a tree because was defeated by some unknown monsters and at first he blamed Hades for his daughter's demise but the king of the Underworld said he had no idea what he was talking about and swore on the River Styx that he wasn't involved with anything that had to with his daughter even though he was quite upset that Zeus broke the oath. I decided listening to this conversation was going to be pointless so I almost went back to my quarters.

_Almost,_

I didn't go back because I heard Athena mention something about their children coming so I decided to spy on the other demigods. So once the Olympians left the room but left their symbols of power on their thrones, I stayed in my spot until the demigods came. I was curious if they would look and act like me but probably not because I wasn't really half-human half-god like the other demigods, I was more like one hundredth human and I had the most powerful entity living inside of me.

Suddenly, the doors of the throne room opened and a group of a hundred or so people came strolling in and a centaur, their teacher I guess, was telling them about which throne belongs to which god and also told them about the symbols of power. A pretty blonde girl around my age with grey eyes lit up with the idea of learning, her hand was intertwined with a boy's hand around the age of fourteen and I started wondering if he was a brother or something to her. There was also a girl who looked like she was going to explode and a boy was trying to calm her down. The tour left the throne room and started to go to the garden and I followed them.

When they got to the garden they were looking at the vegetation in awe and I couldn't blame them it was filled with luscious leaves, vibrant colors and the smell of Mother Nature. I was perched on a tree, spying on the young demigods. The half-bloods faces were amazed and worried free and I started growing jealous. The crowd of demigods was moving toward the streets of Olympus and I was about to follow them but something ringed in my head indicated like an alarm, indicated me to do something. I sighed, I never can catch a break can I, I thought while making my way towards the streets of New York. I sensed danger nearby and I started walking to that area while uncapping my riptide, my weapon. As the cold winds of New York ruffled my hair and the rain hitting my face, I thought, I envy those demigods for living such a normal life, well a less abnormal life then mine.

Percy at age twelve

Percy's POV

When I got up this morning, I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me and I felt that something was wrong but I just tossed that idea aside and blamed it on the same nightmare I've been having for the past five years, a beautiful place being bombed and invaded. One thing that was odd that has been happening for quite awhile is my craving to go train with the demigods at there camp. I imagined myself making friends and even meeting _my chosen ones._ It would be a different atmosphere from Olympus, whoever said that Olympus is lively for the whole year is a complete liar because sometimes the people can be just as cold as Antarctica. Oh well, I decided I would ask the Olympians if I could go to Camp Half- Blood today. Those thoughts were quieted right away when I heard something that made my body go rigid as I was about to open the doors leading to Zeus's quarters when I heard talking. "What do you mean missing?" Zeus's voice echoed off the walls.

"I mean that all of the Olympians' symbols of powers have been stolen and Lady Artemis seems to be missing" Athena said, close to tears.

**There you have it chapter two and I want at least 10 reviews (I know that's a lot to ask for but I want to be really motivated to write another chapter. I'm planning to make a trilogy: the first book is going to be about Percy defeating Kronos, the second book is about Percy defeating Gaia and I know what the third book is going to be about but it****has****to remain a**_**mystery**_


	3. The Arrival of The Demon

**Hi I'm back and here to write another ****chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek Mythology (is that even possible?) but I do own most of the plot.**

Percy's POV

I froze when I heard those words come out of Athena's mouth. I knew this was serious since Athena never joked. _It's not possible, _I repeated it over and over in my head squeezing my eyes shut, wanting to disappear, _not Artemis. Please! Not Artemis, _I begged. I was fighting back a lump that was now forming in the back of my throat.

_What could have done this, who could have done this,_ my mind screamed. I leaned on the doors but I unintentionally pushed the doors open and fell to the ground where the gods just stared at the perpetrator who was listening behind the door. I quickly got up and brushed myself off, "Good morning Zeus, Athena." My voice emotionless. "I overheard you talking about Artemis." I said, trying to keep my stoic expression but completely failed because I sounded like a crying and dying cat.

"Yes we were talking about Artemis' disappearance along with the disappearance of all the gods' weapons. Perhaps you know anything about these phenomena, Perseus." Zeus said.

"No sir, but are you sure this is not just one of Hermes's and Apollo's pranks." I replied.

"I assure you young Perseus this not just one of our silly practical jokes, this is dead serious." Apollo replied, his voice grave at the desertion of his slightly older sister. It was very obvious that the sun god cared for the maiden goddess.

I looked up to see all the Olympians in their thrones, including Hades. Their faces were all grim and depressed and suspiciously drained like someone took away their power. "Do you have any idea of who the culprit is, who could have done such a difficult task" I asked.

Athena was about to open her mouth to speak but suddenly there was a loud _BOOM!_ My ears were ringing and when I finally gained back my hearing, I looked up to see what could have happened. I saw holes in the floor and all of the fourteen gods jumped into the action and then I saw fourteen figures rising from the holes, they looked like they were made of clay but when they turned around to face their opposing god, they turned into that immortal and then the battle erupted. I was about to help Athena who was struggling with Fake Athena but she yelled, "Percy, don't come here, these are ancient magical monsters, they take on the form of their opponent and also gain the same powers of them and if an ally of the opponent joins the fight, the monster will split in two so the other half will be able to take on the form of their ally. This monster is one of the most dangerous monsters you could face off to." She paused, thinking about something, "Iris! She shouted.

"Yes, Lady Athena what can I do." She replied, appearing out of nowhere in an Iris Message.

"Iris, I need you to tell Chiron we're sending a powerful demon to camp-halfblood. Athena whispered desperately, not wanting me to hear anything. Iris nodded.

"Percy, go to camp-halfblood and if you stay here it will cause more danger, imagine a double of you," Athena shuddered, "I need you to retrieve the things that were stolen, don't worry about revealing you identity, Chiron should know along with the rest of the demigods. Go, _Now!_" Athena yelled to me while she was fighting her clone.

I knew that fighting your clone that has the exact same skills of you was going to take a while and if I engaged in battle with one of them and if it created a clone of me, well, that would be dangerous. So I ran the fastest I could go (which is the equivalent to a cheetah's maximum speed) to a foreign place called Camp-Halfblood.

Annabeth's POV

"The gods have sent a powerful demon and it is here to help us but it is kind and loyal but whatever you do don't aggravate it. It has massive of amounts of power, this is a warning." Chiron said to us at the counsellor meeting. "It is arriving approximately in fifteen minutes, gather the campers and tell them to wait by the borders. I'm giving you ten minutes, Luke." Chiron instructed.

"Yes sir." Luke looked at everyone then at me, not believing the gods sent anything to help us, and I all I could to is blush and turn away, Luke was my hero and I admired him and he was very good looking to top it off. He got up and went to get the campers. "Annabeth, I want you to make everything look neat even though this demon is a monster, it lived on Olympus for all its life and I don't want it thinking that were some slobs." Chiron told me.

I sighed, why would a monster even care how orderly something looks, seriously a monster doesn't even know what the words clean and manners mean. I ignored the urge to just not do anything, monsters caused a lot of pain in my life anyway. I put everything in order and when I was cleaning in the sword arena, Luke was there. "H-h-i L-Luke what're you doing here, I-I thought y-you were gathering the campers." I stammered.

"Why should I do work for a _DEMON!_" He said angrily while slicing off a dummy's head. "Because Chiron told u-"Luke cut me off "Who cares what Chiron said." He snarled. I kept to myself, Luke's behaviour changed slightly when Thalia died and after his unsuccessful quest his behaviour changed even more. The camp horn pierced the air, signalling us to go meet Chiron. I shivered in apprehension to see the powerful beast.

When I got there, I saw campers all gathered around Half-Blood hill waiting in fear.

"Remember campers, _it_ is very, very dangerous." We nodded, we listened for roars screeches but nothing.

"Please don't call me _It,_ Chiron." A boy with jet-black hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes (Oh boy, he was HOT) said. The girls around my age were all blushing including me and _CLARISSE. _After everyone recovered from their shock they started laughing, their was a bunch of _what's he going to do, cry the monsters off_ and _He's just a kid _from the Ares cabin. Clarisse shouted over everyone "Probably went crying to his mommy because he wasn't living with his daddy in Olympus."

"My mother's dead, you worthless over-weight imbecile." The boy narrowed his eyes at Clarisse

Uh-oh nobody insults Clarisse and gets away with it, the Stolls should know that. "What did you just say to me punk." Clarisse yelled at him

"I said that you are a fat worthless idiot, do you have trouble comprehending me." He said

Clarisse came charging at him after that, armoured with a sword because she was practicing in the sword arena before. I thought he was a goner versus one of the best fighter in camp and he had no armour whatsoever. She swung her sword where his head is but he ducked a second before, stepped in closer to Clarisse and flicked her in the forehead. The force from his finger flick caused her to go flying across the camp and hit a tree and falling to the ground lying unconscious. "Worthless idiot, no one insults my mom."

And after that the rest of the Ares cabin charged at him. The whole group charged at him at once but then something weird happened. A pulse of wind pushed back the opposing campers and they flew out in all directions spread across the camp. I looked back up to the mystery boy and there was a mini-hurricane. He raised his hand and grabbed something in the air and then all the campers flew back to him and now they lay in a pile on top of each other. He raised his hand up in the air and then back down and the campers went high up in the air then slammed into the ground. He walked to the pile of campers and put a hand over their heads and suddenly they started to wake up, signs of broken bones and bruises vanishing. Once all the Ares campers were all healed the boy said to them. "Kneel," They all obeyed to his command, fear evident in their eyes. "I do no tolerate such careless acts, I have realized that you treat all campers this way by bullying them but do you know why you do it, you do it because you feel that you need your daddy's approval and want him to recognize you," he paused, "I understand your behaviour but you could only use intimidation in a war or putting a stop to something but never use against you allies, that's not going to help you and it might destroy you later on. But do you want to know something. You. Don't. Intimidate. Me. Understand?" The Ares cabin just shook their heads furiously, afraid of him.

Our mouths were agape; he just defeated the whole Ares cabin and transformed them. He turned back to us, smiling "Sorry I made this impression on you, don't get confused, I'm not like this at all." He said with a smirk on his face.

I started forming a plan in my head, yes, I advanced and walked toward the mystery boy and said "I think I want you on my team for capture the flag."


	4. Nightmare

**Just finished reading the Night Angel Trilogy and the Seven Realms series**. **I apologize for the month long wait. I just had too many ideas about the story and I had to organize them. I was also distracted by a lot of other stories on fanfiction such as "Son of Neptune TJ Style, Shadows of Nyx, Son of Neptune by Deviltrigger Dante (tell him to update),and the most recent, Prison Half-Blood" I suggest for you readers to check those stories out. And the main reason I didn't update was because I had five projects that are each worth about 30 percent of my mark. Also, do any of you have an idea on how to make my chapters longer? WARNING: Lots of profanity in this chapter and lot's of dialogue. **

**Disclaimer: Hmm, am I Rick Riordan? …..boy, check…50, no…..American, NOPE…but maybe I turned 50 years old and American overnight….'checks mirror'…..HELL NO! That was my lame try at comedy and I don't own PJO. Je ne pas Rick Riordan et je ne possède pas PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know where I got the courage to ask him to be on my team for capture the flag because just moments ago I was on the verge of soiling myself. But if he said yes, then my team and I will be guaranteed to win for two reasons, A) The mystery boy just destroyed the whole Ares cabin without breaking a sweat and B) The Ares cabin will be just focused on him and not the flag.

"Excuse me"

"I want you on my team for the Camp's game of Capture the Flag" I repeated

"Does it involve battle?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Then, no"

"No what?"

'No, I cannot be on your team for capture the flag"

"Why not"

"Because it would not be fair"

"Then, why would you go on the other team"

"Did I ever say I was going to be part of team?"

Wow this kid could be so arrogant, I thought.

"But how are we supposed to play a three-way capture the flag" I retorted

"I believe the Hunters are coming soon, so, you are going to going to join the Camp half-blood team" Chiron said, looking at mystery boy.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, you may call me Percy" Percy stated.

Percy POV

"Are you a demigod, Percy?" Chiron asked.

Well, no. I'm much more than a demigod. I'm a- "Kind of" I said.

"What do you mean kind of" Gods, to these people have to ask so many questions.

"I possess the powers of the gods, most of the primordial gods, Protegonai, heroes and few a few of the female Titans" I said exasperated.

I watched all how the expressions on their face changed to shocked, awestruck then afraid. Some of them soiled themselves, I can tell because I have enhanced senses.

I did not want to tell them about the Chaos, they would just run away and I could not fulfill my mission in getting the twelve items and Artemis back.

"But I am Poseidon's son" I added.

At this, a good number of the half-bloods fainted. Imagine if I told them about the creator of the universe living inside of me, some of them would either die of flabbergasted-ness or become my peasants. I wouldn't want those things to happen but if they were to come true I would prefer the latter.

"We all know that's just a bunch of bullshit" Clarisse sneered and turned to the rest of the campers with a look on her face that expressed _this guy is obviously not telling the truth, duh._ Apparently, she did not learn from my earlier lesson, what a headstrong girl.

"No, my abilities are not the breed of a bulldog and a shitsu" I said slowly, guessing what _bullshit _meant.

"Do you even know what cussing is?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, it's an instance of vulgar or offensive language" I said, referring to the dictionary in my head.

"Okay, Mrs. I-think-my-shit-smells-better-than-anyone-else's, I challenge you to a duel without any of your fancy powers." Clarisse said angrily,

"I think it is pronounced mister, I accept your proposal and I will battle you with my eyes closed" I said wittingly.

"Whatever" Was her reply.

She started running towards me and I shut my eyes. I sensed her breathing and waited patiently for her to come closer to me. I just stood there, waiting for her to _try_ to attack me. Clarisse tried to pierce her sword but I dodged, tried to tackle me but I just sidestepped, tried to punch me but I just ducked and she did this pattern over and over.

She was most likely exhausted and she let down most of her defences because she realized that I had no weapon and my eyes were closed. Her first mistake was when she tried to trip me with her sword. I jumped on the flat of her sword, jumped in mid-air, did a flip to switch position, wrapped my arms around Clarisse's neck and when I landed on the ground, I used as momentum to throw Clarisse ten yards. I carefully measured the angle and trajectory to make sure she didn't get seriously injured.

"I'm not healing that one" I grumbled and walked away with my hands in my pockets, not minding at all the Ares demigods who were kneeling and begging for forgiveness, I heard the word _lord_ a couple of times, I smirked, not even bothering to acknowledge them.

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I lied down on my bed thinking about the surprises Percy provided with us today. To my shock, I instantly fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_I was seven years old and I was traveling with Luke, Thalia and Grover who were really good monster fighters. We just came back from a battle with an __Amphisbaena (a serpent that was spawned from the blood of Medusa) and we were dead tired. We were hungry too, only problem is that we have no food; we lost our food supply to that damn snake. All of us just stood there in the freezing rain, stomachs grumbling and all. _

"_This is so fuckin' unfair, why does all this shit happened to us" Thalia shouted to the sky._

"_Thalia, language" Luke said monotonously._

"_But why do the gods just let this happen to us" Thalia whined_

"_Because they don't give a fuck about me, you, Annabeth and Grover. Wake up and come back to reality from your dreamland, the gods will never help or care about us, understand?" Luke seethed and was clenching his handst._

"_Maybe that's true but maybe your perspectives changed ever since you had that talk with your father." Thalia yelled._

_Luke said nothing, nothing at all but he was so red that I thought his head was going to explode._

"_Your father cares about you Luke. I know the gods may seem like they don't give horseshit about us they do, trust me. Just look at me and my father, sure it may seem like I hate him, which most of the time, I do but sometimes it's like he's guiding me to somewhere safe, somewhere better. They just care about us subconsciously." Thalia said softly, trying to calm him down._

_Luke just turned around and punched a tree really hard._

_Later that night, me,Gover and Thalia were setting up a fire and Luke went to go hunting for food to put in the fire. We were all starving and we needed to work together to get food so Luke and Thalia had a silent agreement not to start another argument._

"_Is there a reason you're so quiet, Grover" I asked, only noticing now that he hadn't spoken all night._

"_No, it's nothing" Replied Grover, who was looking miserable._

_All of a sudden, I heard rustling in the leaves, I thought it was just Luke coming with back with his prey._

"_Hello there, do you kids need anything" A man's voice asked._

_We all snapped our heads to see a fully grown man wearing jeans and a white turtle neck. His hair was black, his eyes were brown and he had Caucasian skin. I saw Thalia opened her mouth, who looked like she was about to say no but I guess her stomach got the best of her._

"_If it's not too much to ask, we would like some food please" Thalia begged._

"_Oh of course, I have some food in my pack and you could stay at my place for the night so you won't get sick or anything" The man offered kindly._

_He tossed us a few apples, which Grover ate in a matter of a few seconds while me and Thalia munched on it slowly, savouring the taste._

"_Hey Luke, come here" Grover bellowed into the forest._

_A few moments later, Luke emerged from the denser part of the forest and into the clearing we found. He was muttering something on how he got nothing and he seemed like he was cursing the gods. Luke looked up to come face to face with the man who was helping us._

"_He has food and he gave some of his to us but he also wants us to come to his home for the night so we catch a cold or something" Grover explained to Luke._

"_Excuse me, sir, but what's your name" Luke asked._

"_Justin Dallaire, nice to meet you" Justin said, shaking Luke's hand._

"_Well, your name isn't familiar so you're probably not a criminal" Luke said._

_Luke agreed to let us travel with Justin to his house. On the way, the man kept giving us little snacks. It kept us filled for a little while._

"_Ah, here we are" Justin breathed._

_His house was intimidating. It was a white building with cylinder-like columns surrounding his porch. The home looked a little like the White House except it was a tiny bit smaller than the president's governmental home._

"_Whoa, th-this is your house" Grover said, awestruck._

_When we were inside Justin's mansion, we played cards and he told us jokes while cooking food for us. I wondered how a human who doesn't know people at all yet he treats them like their family. Well that kind of kindness was not alive where I lived, no one cared about me._

"_I hope you like turkey" Justin said cheerfully._

_Our mouths watered just watching him carry the food to our table and as soon as the turkey was on our plate, we attacked it. _

"_Thank you, Thank you so much!" I yelled with delight but with me eating my food at the time it probably sounded like this, "Tak hoo, Tak hoo wawy moych"_

_We were done our meal in no time. I sighed, this was absolute heaven. I hope this guy can travel with us or something and if I leave, I hope I meet him again. I felt a sudden draft to the window and I turned my head to see Justin approaching with brownies._

"_It's chocolate fudge I made it with-" Justin got cut off by the all the lights turning off._

_It was pitch dark and I couldn't see anything. Justin started talking again_

"_Ookay, the power is probab-" He was cut off again by someone saying._

"_Murderer! Rapist! Thief!" A dark voice shouted._

"_Was that the TV I'll go che-" This he was cut off for some reason I couldn't see._

_Justin coughed a lot then it died down. Then I saw, something with a silver glint protruding from Justin's chest; it was a sword. His body fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'._

"_Don't eat those brownies, find the most money and food you can carry the run" A figure said with a voice that seem to have two expressions in it, evil and angelic. _

_Then I saw something that scared the shit of me, the figure had two different coloured eyes. One eye had a black pupil and a white iris and the other eye had a white pupil and a black iris. _

"_If you want to live" It said before disappearing into shadows._

**Can someone tell me how come "The Subsitute Girlfriend by MyBlackConverse" isn't on Fanfiction anymore and how I could reach it? I'll try to update soon and remember, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPOTANT A/N **

**I am really sorry to give you guys an author's note after 7 months of not updating. To tell you the truth I started to write it in June then I was going to finish it in July but I couldn't bring myself to do it for reasons like procrastination and author's block (?). But the main reason was that I was way ahead in my story and I realized that with certain aspects of my already written material, I couldn't bring myself to that point. So I want to redo completely the first chapters, this includes taking away Percy's powers excluding: Chaos, Poseidon and his Achilles curse, so basically all the other gods' blessings are taken away. I also plan to make this story more mature-like and less cheesy because to tell you the truth, most of the time, I didn't like what I wrote. If a lot of people want me to stick to the same material then I'm going to but I am warning that if I do it would be, in my terms, crappy. I want to know if you guys want me to write a story closely related to the Seven Realms series and Percy and Annabeth are the main characters. It's gonna be set in another dimension whit wizardry and all that shit and Percy a once gang lord who turns out to be a wizard and Annabeth is a princess, something like that. Anyways my birthday just passed in September so now I'm 268 years old. Just joking about being 268 years old (if you were dumb enough to believe I was) but speaking of birthdays, it's my mom's birthday tomorrow and I would really appreciate if you guys could wish her happy birthday through a review or something. **

**Since you're probably pissed that after 7 months, I could only produce an author's note (I feel for you) but don't fret because since I have already written half of chapter 5, I will probably update within the next two weeks, including the rewrite. If you guys give enough Happy Birthdays and if I can manage I'll update within this week.**

** I really recommend the Seven Realms series for a fantastic read for you guys and girls. Oh, and I also need help from you people, what should I say at the end of each chapter. Maybe something like Toodles but that wouldn't be very masculine of me. So, help me. **

**So, Umm, uhh, bye! ;D**


End file.
